


Day 338 - Bewitched, Bothered and Bewildered

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [338]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: BAMF John, Epic Friendship, Experiment, Love, M/M, Slash, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 03:43:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Please tell me you did not refuse to assist me with my latest experiment to go to the cinema with Lestrade to watch that stupid zombie movie.”</i>
</p><p>This is the story of John and Sherlock: A love story told over 365 days. It's not linear. It's not a serial. It's a 221B (almost) every day, building up a cohesive whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 338 - Bewitched, Bothered and Bewildered

“Please tell me you did not refuse to assist me with my latest experiment to go to the cinema with Lestrade to watch that stupid zombie movie.”

“Ok, first, you didn’t need me to assist you, you merely wanted me to be there to listen to your findings and stroke your already alarmingly big ego by praising you. Second, be glad that Greg wanted to see the movie too so that I didn’t force _you_ to go with me. And third, it wasn’t a stupid movie. We had a lot of fun, which was the only aim of the enterprise.”

“How can you enjoy a movie that is based on an impossible basis to begin with? People coming back from the dead is not possible.”

“May I remind you of what happened in the morgue last month? If that wasn’t someone coming back from the dead, I don’t know.”

“Very amusing, John. Only he wasn’t really dead in the first place.”

“Dead enough to fool both the paramedics and me. And you, by the way.”

Sherlock did not deign him an answer.

“Did you find out what exactly happened to him?”

“I... We are still looking.”

“Maybe it was voodoo.”

“Please stop this nonsense. I need to concentrate. I swear to you that he wasn’t a zombie, and he wasn’t bewitched.”

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'zombie'. 
> 
> Hello. This is your captain speaking. I'm sorry to announce that over the next 7 days updates will happen irregularly because there is this thing called real life and right now it's GREAT AND VERY DISTRACTING! And also it's summer! :D


End file.
